


What A Sweet Little Number

by Purplemoon153



Category: The Trail to Oregon! - Team Starkid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemoon153/pseuds/Purplemoon153
Summary: McDoon is established to be bisexual, so what if he found a different member of the family attractive and wanted them for a relationship.
Relationships: Cletus Jones/Mcdoon, Jack Bauer Dikrats/McDoon, Jack Bauer Dikrats/McDoon (One-Sided), Jack Bauer Dikrats/Slippery When Wet Dikrats
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

McDoon was waiting in the street for Cletus to return with the supplies when someone caught his eye. That someone looked to be in his mid thirties and had fluffy, curly blond hair. He appeared to be finalizing a sale with the general store owner. The self titled “Bandit King” made his way over to the stranger who seemed to have finished attending to his business. 

“Hey there sunshine!” McDoon called out to the handsome stranger. He perked up and glanced around before answering.

“Who? Me?” the pretty man asked. He looked around to see who he was talking to before making eye contact with McDoon.

“Yes, you.”

“Oh! Hello!”

“What’s your name, handsome?”

“Jack Bauer. What’s yours?”

“McDoon and I make both ladies and fellas McSwoon.”

“Okay?”

“Say, have you ever heard of the Bandit King?” McDoon asked, stepping closer to the shorter man. Jack Bauer took a step back, away from the other man.

“I don’t think so.”

“He goes around stealing kisses and all sorts of other shit. He does it with the help of his partner, the infamous Cletus Jones.”

“I’d love to stay and chat, but I’d really better be off.”

“Why do you have to go?”

“I don’t want to leave my family waiting.”

“I just want to chat a bit, it won’t be long.”

“I really have to get going,” Jack Bauer said, a little uncomfortably. He tried to turn away and bring the new supplies to his family when a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. He was forcibly turned to face the man who was talking to him.

“I wasn’t done talking to you. Why are you running from me?” McDoon demanded. He stepped even closer, looking at him menacingly. His hand still gripping the other man’s shoulder.

“I am just in a bit of a hurry, my wife-” Jack Bauer started when he was interrupted by McDoon pulling him closer. McDoon snaked his arm firmly around the other man’s waist. He made sure to make it hard for Jack Bauer to pull away. 

“You have a wife?”

“Yeah, I should be getting back to her-”

“Hey McDoon! I got your supplies!” a new voice called. The voice belonged to a man. He was carrying a basket full of supplies and leading a horse.

“Hey Cletus!” McDoon called back. While McDoon was distracted Jack Bauer tried to pull away from the other man. The grip on him tightened bringing him a little closer to McDoon. He sighed and tried again. The second attempt also landed him closer to McDoon than before, and it was much closer than Jack Bauer wanted to be in the first place. McDoon cupped the other man’s face with his free hand.

“Whoa! Where do you think you’re going Sunshine?” McDoon asked the man still in his grasp. Jack Bauer flushed and said nothing. McDoon brushed some stray hairs from the shorter man’s face. His fingers lingered on the other man’s face. The brunette then ran his thumb over the blond’s lips.

“Who have you there McDoon?” Cletus asked gesturing to the flustered Jack Bauer. Jack Bauer tried to step away from McDoon’s grasp again, but was unsuccessful. McDoon's free hand left his face and reached down. He quickly gave the other man’s butt a squeeze. Jack Bauer tensed up and looked away trying to pull away from the stronger man yet again. He still couldn’t get away. McDoon reached up and tangled his finger’s into Jack Bauer’s curly golden hair.

“A new pal,” McDoon answered, while pulling Jack Bauer even closer. He yanked on the other man’s hair while doing so. Jack Bauer let out a soft whimper. McDoon liked that sound. He tugged at the hair again and was rewarded with a short yelp of pain. Jack Bauer tried to talk his way out of the situation again.

“I really gotta get back to my family. They probably are wondering where I am. We are leaving today. We really should get going soon,” Jack Bauer explained, trying once again to pull away from McDoon. The other man gripped his waist hard enough to bruise, and pulled him closer. Jack Bauer placed his hand on the other man’s chest in an attempt to push him away, but he was unsuccessful. McDoon didn’t take kindly to this and untangled the hand in the other man’s curly blond locks to snatch up his wrists and hold them so he couldn’t use his hands in an attempt to escape again.

“Not so fast Sunshine, we’re still chatting. This is my good friend Cletus Jones,” McDoon said. He nodded his head in Cletus’s direction. Cletus reached them and looked over Jack Bauer. He didn’t look that impressed by the man unwillingly in his partner’s arms. Jack Bauer was trying to wiggle his wrists out of the strong hand that held them. He didn’t get them free. McDoon gripped them tighter after feeling Jack Bauer try to wiggle them free. He was clutching them tight enough to bruise them.

They were interrupted by a short woman dressed in red, her dark hair tucked underneath a large brimmed hat. She looked up at the men with disdain. She scanned each man individually, eyes narrowed. 

“What in the hell is going on over here?” the woman spat at McDoon. She looked from him, to Cletus to Jack Bauer. She wasn’t impressed with what was going on.

“Nothing ma’am! Everything is perfectly fine, I was just making sexual advances on this man right here. It was perfectly consensual too, he gives me butterflies in my penis area,” McDoon explained, releasing his grip on Jack Bauer. He stepped back his hands in the air, as Jack Bauer hurried off to stand behind the woman. 

“You do realize that he is married to me?” the wife asked. She arched her eyebrow, just waiting for him to object to her statements. Jack Bauer peeked over his wife’s shoulder.

“I do,” McDoon answered. He started to sidle closer to Jack Bauer who was still cowering behind his formidable wife. The blond stepped further back.

“Then you should realize that he is taken,” she explained further. She was exasperated with this man who clearly couldn’t take a hint, or just didn’t care about others.

“I realize that, but he can get a divorce right?” McDoon asked. He smirked as if he’d just found the perfect argument against her. The blood fled from Jack Bauer’s face.

“Slippery When Wet, can we go get back to the kids and your father?” Jack Bauer asked his wife quietly from behind her, still hiding from McDoon. He just wanted to get away from these men and go home.

“No, I’m not done here. Jack Bauer, you should cover your ears,” Slippery When Wet said motioning at her husband to cover his ears with his hands. He did so and turned away from his wife and the two men she was arguing with. She made eye contact with each of them before giving them a verbal thrashing.

“I love that man more than this life and if you take him or harm him in any way I will hunt you down and tear you into tiny little pieces and feed you to my family. You would have better luck ‘getting some’ from a cactus,” Slippery When Wet promised. She turned to Jack Bauer and motioned for him to stop covering his ears. She grabbed his hand and started leading him back to the family. She was interrupted by McDoon calling after her.

“You just made a huge mistake, just let us have him.”

“My husband has nothing to say to the likes of you, and neither do I. Come on Jack Bauer let’s go,” Slippery When Wet said, turning away from them. She resumed taking her husband back to their family and away from McDoon.

“Oh well, I tried to be friendly like, but now it’s war between us. One way or another I will have that husband of yours. Come on Cletus, let’s get outta here,” McDoon vowed. He swung onto the horse with Cletus behind him. He snapped the reins and they rode off, but that wouldn’t be the last the Dikrats would see of the infamous Bandit King and his partner.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack Bauer relaxed after watching McDoon and Cletus ride off. He let out a relieved sigh then turned to his wife expecting a scolding or something. He was surprised by her hugging him firmly. He gently wrapped his arms around her and hugged back. 

“Are you alright?” Slippery When Wet asked her husband, breaking away from the embrace. She looked up at him in order to make sure he was alright.

“I think so,” Jack Bauer answered. He looked back to where the men had been and shuddered. Slippery When Wet picked up on this. She didn’t like the implications.

“He didn’t…”

“He didn’t, what?”

“He didn’t touch you...your…”

“My what?”

“Nevermind! What did that man do?”

“He walked over and started talking to me. I talked for a bit then told him I had to go. I turned around to go find you and he put a hand on my shoulder. He turned me around and grabbed my waist. I tried to pull away a couple times, but he wouldn’t let go. He also pulled my hair, squeezed my ass, and held my wrists so I couldn’t use my hands. He finally let go when you showed up.”

“Alright. You know what? Let’s just get back to the kids and my dad, we’ll talk more later, okay?” Slippery When Wet decided, looking at her husband for confirmation. 

“Okay,” Jack Bauer agreed. He followed his wife to where the kids were, showed his family the new wagon filled with the few supplies they bought and ox, and they finally started off to Oregon as a family.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was evening before the two of them got to talk. They had put the children to bed and Titty Mitty disappeared to do his own thing. They sat side by side holding hands by the embers of a dying fire.

“So, about earlier, why do you think that man was so interested in you?” Slippery When Wet asked. 

“I’m not sure, but he called me ‘Sunshine’ a few times. He also got weirdly close to me, like, uncomfortably close. He also mentioned getting a divorce, but I don’t know what that was about.”

“I think he was interested in you, Jack Bauer, as in more than a friend.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I mean he also said he was making sexual advances on you.”

“Did he?”

“Yeah, didn’t you hear him?”

“After you showed up I knew that I’d be fine so I kind of zoned out.”

“Oh Jack Bauer. Are you okay? I thought I saw you in pain earlier.”

“I probably have a couple of bruises.”

“Can I see?”

“Sure,” Jack Bauer agreed and he lifted his shirt to reveal a dark purple bruise wrapped around his waist. He also rolled up his sleeves to let her get a good look at his battered wrists.

“Did that happen when you were talking to that man? Is that where he grabbed you?”

“I think so.”

“Dammit!”

“Do you think he’ll come back like he promised?”

“I sure as hell hope he doesn’t.”

“Me too, honey, me too.”

“Did he scare you?”

“I...well..I...yes, yes he did. He really, honest to god, scared me.”

“Are you going to be okay tonight? Do you want to go on through the night? Should we make camp and try to get some sleep? What do you want to do?”

“Yeah, I’ll be okay. You will be here right? I think that we should get some rest seeing as we have a big trip ahead of us,” Jack Bauer answered. Slippery When Wet nodded her agreement then told the rest of the family what the plan was. The two of them got ready for bed and said their goodnights before falling asleep for the night. They cuddled together and knew that tonight would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to one Jeff Blim!


	3. Chapter 3

The next time that McDoon saw that family was while they were on the Oregon Trail. He watched them through binoculars on a ridge overlooking the family’s campsite. Slippery When Wet was digging what seemed to be a grave, but it was hard to be sure. The family looked like they were having a funeral, at least if the hole was a rave then that was probably what was happening. McDoon was frustrated that he couldn’t see the fluffy blond hair of Jack Bauer. The family looked to be done and dumped out the wooden box that he only assumed was a coffin.

McDoon gasped. He saw a familiar head of golden curls fall out of the coffin. He looked away briefly not wanting to see him get buried. He glanced at the family once more due to morbid curiosity getting the best of him. Jack Bauer was awake and yelling at his son. McDoon let out a sigh of relief and continued watching as Slippery When Wet slapped Jack Bauer to break him out of whatever was going on in his head. Slippery When Wet yelled at her husband who tried to pull himself along the floor before eventually deciding to try to fly to Oregon with the rest of his family but the wife. 

Slippery When Wet went up to them and ended up beating them to get them to stop. She then herded them all to the wagon. McDoon knew that night would be a perfect time to strike. It was only an hour or two till sunset too. They wouldn’t have to wait long to get what was truly his.

“Hey McDoon! What are you doin’?” Cletus asked. McDoon handed the binoculars to his partner. Cletus held the binoculars to his eyes looking at the family. 

“Look at them Cletus! It’s that family from a couple months back. The family that insulted the honor of the Bandit King. Look at them! They’re having an old-fashioned family road trip. God! It looks so fun!”

“What’s the matter? I haven’t seen you this pensive in weeks.”

“Don’t you ever feel envious of the families we rob and kill? Like you want to have a family of your own. I’m known far and wide as the Bandit King, I just don't have anybody to love.”

“We make love on occasion.”

“Yeah, but we’re just messing around. Right Cletus? No strings attached, right?”

“Yup, we’re just messing around, no string attached at all, no sir.”

“I have to get me that man down there.”

“You’ve got a man right here, and kidnapping someone is illegal and going to cause problems. But what we’ve got going is a good thing.”

“I’m my own man Cletus, I’ve got to find that out for myself.”

“Alright, if I loved you I’d let you go,” Cletus conceded. They settled in for a couple of hours in order to retrieve what they had come all this way for. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had set an hour ago and McDoon was ready. He had lit his cigarette and Cletus stood by holding a cloth soaked in ether and ropes, just in case. McDoon made sure that the family was not in the wagon before tossing his cigarette into it. It took quite a few minutes before a flame was visible. After that it didn’t take long until the entire wagon was engulfed in flame.

“It’s time to go get him!” McDoon ordered Cletus. He dropped the ether soaked cloth, remembering that it would be highly flammable. He also left the ropes with McDoon deciding that it would be just fine to grab him with his bare hands.

“The tall one with the fluffy hair?”

“That’s right, go get him Cletus.”

“Alright,” said Cletus. He quietly made his way to where the family was sleeping and looked around until he found the head of fluffy blond hair that belonged to the man McDoon wanted. It looked like Jack Bauer was out cold. He grabbed him roughly and tossed him over his shoulder. This rough movement woke up Jack Bauer who started to struggle against the strong arms holding him in place.

“Slippery-” Jack Bauer started but was cut off by Cletus jostling him sharply and carrying him away from his family. Cletus hurried back to where McDoon was waiting and dumped Jack Bauer by him. The shorter man looked up to see McDoon. 

“Hello, Sunshine,” McDoon said, smirking at an absolutely terrified Jack Bauer. He tried to get away but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. McDoon turned his prize around and wrapped an arm around his waist. He then picked the other man up bridal style. Jack Bauer writhed in the arms of his captor, trying to get him to drop him, but the larger man was unrelenting.

“Not so fast. You’re coming with us,” McDoon said while carrying Jack Bauer to his wagon. He gently laid his captive in his wagon. Jack Bauer tried to get up and off the wagon but McDoon stopped him again. McDoon slapped him across the face.

“This would be so much easier if you would stop trying to run away. You’re mine now so get used to it,” McDoon growled. He snatched the ropes that Cletus had left by him, just in case and started to tie them around Jack Bauer’s wrists and ankles. Jack Bauer started to thrash against the bindings but couldn’t stop him. His limbs were bound tightly. It was difficult for the blond to move.

“Please stop! Leave me alone you bastards! Just let go back to my-” Jack Bauer started but was interrupted by McDoon tying Jack Bauer’s own bandanna around his mouth, effectively gagging him. He tried to lean in for a kiss, but Jack Bauer shied away from him. He tried to blink away the tears forming in his eyes but it didn’t work. He was petrified. McDoon just ended up kissing the other man’s hair.

“Such dirty words from such a pretty little mouth. Don’t worry Sunshine, we’ll talk later, I just don’t want you attracting any attention. Stay put, got it?” McDoon explained. Jack Bauer didn’t answer. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he looked at the burning wagon and the outlines of his family. McDoon left his prize in the wagon and climbed up beside Cletus. He snapped the reins and soon the burning wagon was far behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Slippery When Wet woke up with a start. She thought that she heard someone call her name. She sat up and looked around. The sight she was met with was awful. The wagon was burning ferociously. 

“Mouthface! Craphole! Dad! Jack Bauer!” Slippery When Wet shouted trying to wake up and/or find her family. She stood shakily and started to look for her family while calling their names. She glimpsed a man carrying something over his shoulder a couple of yards away. Another man was waiting by what looked like a wagon for the other man. The thing on the man’s shoulder was wiggling and seemed vaguely familiar. She looked harder at the thing on the man’s shoulder and to her surprise and dismay she recognized the fluffy hair. 

That man was taking away her Jack Bauer, her husband. She fell to her knees and became distantly aware of her family standing by her as she just watched Jack Bauer be kidnapped.

“Mama? Where’s Dad?” a subdued Mouthface asked her.

“Gone.” 

“I thought he was fine.”

“I did too.”

“What happened to Dad?” Craphole cut in.

“He was taken from us.” Slippery When Wet answered.

“Will we get him back?” asked Mouthface.

“I sure hope so.” Slippery When Wet replied. She looked at the blazing wagon then back to where the wagon that held her Jack Bauer had been standing. It was gone and so was the father of her children.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been over a month since McDoon had taken Jack Bauer and the man still wasn’t willing to kiss him or anything. He would get a kiss from that blond whether or not he wanted to. They had to keep him bound most of the time otherwise he’d run away. It was getting a little frustrating at this point. He also wouldn’t sleep unless he was drugged, McDoon even spooned him all night. He sighed and finished up his business at the great Columbia river and started walking back to camp.

“What a beautiful morning! I just took a dump in the great Columbia river. The river that’ll take us down to our new life together,” McDoon announced. He approached Jack Bauer and slung an arm around the shorter man’s shoulders. He tried to lean in for a kiss but Jack Bauer turned his face away. He gently guided Jack Bauer to look back at him with a gentle hand on his jaw.

“Come on! I’ve treated you real good haven’t I? I keep your limbs bound with the finest rope money can buy. I gently chloroform you to sleep every night and that’s how it'll be every night from now on. I don’t even gag you every night,” McDoon coerced. Jack Bauer tried to shrug away from McDoon but it didn’t work.

“I would never ever consider kissing you! I don’t plan on cheating on my WIFE!” Jack Bauer exclaimed. He tried to shake McDoon off of his shoulders, but it didn’t work. It never worked. McDoon didn’t care that he was making Jack Bauer uncomfortable, he just wanted him.

“Ugh! Come on, what else do I have to do to get a kiss Sunshine?” McDoon asked. He gave the blond a pleading look. 

“You might get one if you untie me.”

“Umm...Okay!” McDoon agreed happily and went to work on the ropes keeping Jack Bauer tied to the wagon. In a few minutes the bindings fell away from the other man’s wrists. He looked a little shocked, but swiftly regained his composure.

“Thank you,” Jack Bauer said while rubbing his wrists. A moment later he took off running. This wasn’t his first escape attempt. He darted up the hill, shouting and looking behind every couple of minutes to see if he was being followed.

“Dammit! Cletus chase him!” McDoon shouted at his partner. Cletus started after the other man after being shouted at. The chase went on for another minute until Jack Bauer accidentally ran back into McDoon. It wasn’t going to be his last either, or so it seemed. Cletus reached McDoon a minute later. 

“Alright Sunshine you keep me on my toes. I like that!” McDoon said, gripping Jack Bauer’s wrists in one hand while retrieving a length of rope with the other. He quickly started wrapping the thick rope around Jack Bauer wrists making sure to tie it tight. He slapped Jack Bauer’s ass after doing so, causing him to jump a little.

“Yeah, I could see a life with you and me, Sunshine,” McDoon said, sighing happily. He wrapped an arm around Jack Bauer’s waist and pulled him into his side. He turned the other man’s head to face him before kissing him on the lips. Jack Bauer was shocked and tried to pull away but McDoon held him fast. McDoon tangled his hand into the other man’s hair as he continued to kiss him. He bit at the blond’s lower lip causing him to gasp. McDoon took that opportunity to slip his tongue in the other man’s mouth. He tasted the inside of the shorter man’s mouth, exploring it happily with his tongue.

Jack Bauer didn’t reciprocate at all but that didn’t dissuade the brunette. The taller man leaned into the kiss. In another couple of minutes McDoon broke off the kiss. Jack Bauer gasped for air when the kiss ended. His captor just smirked and chuckled at his prize. He still held the other man in his arms.

“I believe you said you’d give me a kiss if I untied you and I did,” McDoon explained upon seeing Jack Bauer’s shocked face. He untangled his hand from the shorter man’s hair. His hand accidentally tugged on the hair causing Jack Bauer to whimper. 

“I said that I might,” Jack Bauer reminded him. He was still firmly in McDoon’s grip and very uncomfortable because of that. Jack Bauer looked at the ground, his eyes welled up with tears that desperately didn’t want to fall.

“Hey McDoon, it’s a good thing I was there.” Cletus said, trying to regain his breath. McDoon looked at him and gave a vigorous nod and a thumbs up.

“You did a good job Cletus,” McDoon reassured. He looked back to the man in his arms. Jack Bauer was avoiding making eye contact with the man who held him. There seemed to be tears running down his cheeks. If McDoon saw he ignored it or just didn’t care.

“Alright! Now all we have to do is float our wagon down the great Columbia River to that new life together!” McDoon said excitedly. He nudged Jack Bauer. 

“How are we going to do that?” Jack Bauer asked, wiping away the tears with his bound hands.

“Oh, Sunshine! We’re going to caulk the wagon,” McDoon answered. He grabbed Jack Bauer and sat him against a tree. He tried to bind his ankles together so he couldn’t run away again. Jack Bauer struggled against McDoon by kicking his legs around and just not sitting still. It took another couple of minutes for McDoon to get the ankles snuggly bound so it was nearly impossible for Jack Bauer to escape on foot. He then grabbed Jack Bauer’s bandanna from his back pocket and tied it around the blond’s mouth.

“We don’t need you drawing attention to yourself Sunshine, and I don’t want to take any risks,” McDoon explained. He kissed his hair, then stood up. 

“Alright McDoon, I got the caulk ready!” Cletus called to his partner. He excitedly held up a bucket. McDoon joined him by the wagon to caulk it. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a couple days since they had started to caulk the wagon and they were now ready to go. McDoon grabbed Jack Bauer and put him in the wagon. He cut the bindings on his ankles, leaving the ones on his wrists. He also untied the bandanna gagging the blond and placed it in his pocket. Cletus climbed on and sat by Jack Bauer in order to steady the other man. Jack Bauer shifted around before settling down. McDoon was in position to push the wagon into the river.

“One! Two! Three!” McDoon shouted and then he pushed the wagon into water. He quickly climbed on and sat beside Jack Bauer. The ride started out bumpy, but was doable. It wasn’t until the water got rougher that they were in real danger. The rocks were getting more and more frequent. It wasn’t long until the wagon crashed into something, and crash into something it did. The wagon was dashed upon a rock. It broke apart and the inhabitants were now in the dangerous river. 

Jack Bauer accidentally bumped into a large rock poking out of the river and clung to it. McDoon spotted him and reached for him. His hand grabbed Jack Bauer’s shoulder and hung on. McDoon extended his other arm so he could grab onto Cletus. Cletus grasped his partner’s hand and held on for dear life. 

“McDoon before we die I just want to tell you something,” Cletus started. 

“Oh shut up Cletus Jones, we’ve gotten out of worse scrapes than this! This can’t be the end of the Bandit King,” McDoon interrupted. He let go of Jack Bauer in order to do a peace sign over his eyes. McDoon and Cletus Jones both got swept away by the strong currents quickly after McDoon let go. There was a good chance that they were dead.

“Oh shit! I’m in the middle of the Great Columbia River all by myself. I wish that I never met McDoon and that I was with my family, right now!” Jack Bauer shouted. He also had managed to free his wrists from the rope that bound them. They were red, sore, and probably bleeding, but they were free for the first time in over a month.

“We are here, Jack Bauer!” a female voice called. Jack Bauer looked around and spotted his wife, kids, and father-in-law. They were here. His family had come after him and now they were here.

“Let’s get this wagon into that raging river!” Slippery When Wet ordered. Titty Mitty was ready to push the wagon in but was interrupted by Craphole. 

“Hold on Mom! I am all for a quick skinny dip but the people in Independence said that we should ford the river. Remember? ‘Friends don’t let friends ford the river,’” Craphole argued.

“WE AREN’T FRIENDS WE’RE FAMILY! Now, let’s go get your father!” Slippery When Wet yelled. Titty Mitty pushed the wagon slowly into the river. They inched closer to the boulder that Jack Bauer was holding onto for dear life. Slippery When Wet extended her hand towards her husband. He reached for her hand but before they could touch, the wagon had some difficulties. It had crashed into a rock and was destroyed. Everyone was swept away by the river.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Bauer slowly woke to find himself on the bank of the river surrounded by his family. They were all just getting up as well. He brushed the hair from his face and looked around. He was surprised by Craphole and Mouthface giving him a bone-crushing hug as he sat up.

“Hey kids,” Jack Bauer said softly, while fiercely hugging his children back. They sat that way for a while. Eventually the kids let go and Slippery When Wet took their place. She embraced Jack Bauer with everything she had. Titty Mitty sat behind him giving him a pat on the back. He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very appreciated!


End file.
